


you got me back

by LastMelodya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menurutmu, Hanji, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria dengan satu tangan? [romance implisit]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: canon modifikasi, conflictless, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.  
> Note: first eruhan. one stand writing yang kayaknya gagal. alur ketinggalan jaman(?) tapi … saya benar-benar butuh menuliskannya demi asupan pribadi :”) let me know your thought.

**_you got me back_ **

**.**

Suatu senja ketika, teras belakang terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan catatan-catatan misi yang menumpuk di antara meja kerjanya yang sesak. Sang Komandan menatap semburat keunguan, mengerutkan kening dengan tanya, _mengapa senja yang oranye harus dipadukan dengan ungu yang tak sebanding?_ Kenapa tidak kuning, merah, atau apa pun—selain ungu.

            Senja tak selalu indah, bagi Erwin. Ada masa di mana di waktu-waktu seperti ini, ia tengah mengerahkan tenaga dengan senjata di tangan dan satu-dua pukulan di tubuh. Atau, ketika banyaknya dokumen menyambang dan tangannya yang cekatan selalu bisa menyelesaikan itu dengan durasi tak sampai ratusan menit kemudian. Erwin adalah komandan, dan baginya—yang kemudian tanpa sadar tercetak tipikal di pemikiran yang lainnya—ia selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik, menjadi penengah, menjadi yang paling berwibawa, yang paling berhati-hati.

            Mata birunya menatap pada senja yang mulai memudar, mentransfer sengat tak kasat mata, yang merambat hingga rongga dada, untuk kemudian membuat tubuhnya bertremor barang sebentar. Takjub, dan kecewa, kecewa, kecewa, di saat yang bersamaan.

            Ada secangkir teh kesukaannya di meja kecil di samping kursi yang ia duduki. Pekat, dan hitam, yang kata sang Kapten, adalah racikan terbaik. Satu dengusan, Erwin meraup cangkirnya, tak peduli.

            Hangat yang masuk mulai membuatnya nyaman. Ia letakkan kembali di meja kecil, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk merenggangkan tubuh.

            Sudah bertahun-tahun, memang. Ketika sebelah pundaknya terasa lebih ringan dari yang lainnya. Ketika ada yang tak seimbang di antara kanan dan kirinya. Dan, semuanya, bagi Erwin, sudah tak penting lagi. Sebab sekarang, memiliki tangan tunggal pun tak apa. Ketika kanannya terasa kosong dan ringan pun, tak apa.

            Tapi keadaan kacau, kefrustrasian, hingga kematian Mike membuatnya berpikir ulang, apa yang Komandan cacat ini bisa lakukan pada akhirnya? Sebab setelah bertahun-tahun, kehilangan satu tangan tak membuatnya lebih baik dan malah menambah beban-beban baru.

            Dan—kenyataannya, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

            Lelaki pirang itu mendesah, mengusap wajah dengan kerut di kening dan beban di sepanjang tatap. Kemudian Erwin menemukan, dirinya kembali berpikir konyol lagi.

            “Hai, Komandan!”

            Suara yang terlampau khas, terbiasa mendistraksi dengan cengiran dan wajah eksentrik yang setelahnya akan dinampakkan. Erwin mengangkat sudut bibir, sekilas, dan merasa, waktu melankolisnya seharusnya berhenti di sini saja.

            “Waw, minum teh di senja hari, sendirian?” Hanji mengempaskan tubuh di kursi kecil tepat di sebelah Erwin. Mata di balik kacamata itu meneliti, dengan pandangan yang begitu kasual _selalu ingin tahu_ , tapi, anehnya, Erwin tak pernah keberatan.

            Pria penuh wibawa itu mengangguk kalem dan tersenyum lagi. Menyesap lagi dan lagi teh di cangkir hingga habis, sebagaimana senja hari ini, juga akan segera habis. Ketika oranye dan ungu yang mengganggunya mulai menepis disubtitusi oleh hitam-hitam yang kelam menggelap. Tehnya benar-benar habis.

            “Um, kau masih memikirkan Mike kah, Komandan?” Tanya Hanji terempas di antara sapuan angin malam pertama yang berembus hari ini. Dersik daun, koakan burung yang kembali pada sarang, perlahan-lahan, hilang tak bersisa.

            Erwin menoleh dan menatap Hanji, berharap hatinya yang tetiba rapuh tak begitu berbayang di netranya. “Hmm … seperti itukah yang terlihat?”

            “Tidak juga, sih.” Hanji membalas cepat. “Hanya saja … apa lagi? Akhir-akhir kau terlihat begitu murung, tahu tidak?”

            Erwin sadar-tak sadar. Namun, yang membuat takjub adalah bahwa yang barusan saja mengatakannya adalah seorang Hanji Zoe.

            Terkadang, Erwin merasa detik jarum jam hanya membawanya ke dalam kesakitan hidup. Ia pernah beberapa kali bertanya dalam monolog, untuk apa hidupnya dijalani? Bergunakah? Bahwa sudah banyak kesakitan yang tak bisa ia cegah, selamatkan, padahal katanya, ia adalah si Komandan. Tapi, kenyataannya, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan tangan kanannya menyerah pada titan-titan yang memakannya seolah itu bukan hal yang sangat berguna.

            Erwin tak mendapati kembali renjana dalam hidupnya.

            “Menurutmu, Hanji, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria dengan satu tangan?”

            Ada _sienna_ yang melebar, yang untungnya, tak menular pada pengecap yang lebih dulu menuai refleks dengan begitu baik. Hanji tak begitu paham tentang ini, tapi, ini bukan suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia jawab.

            Maka, “Oh, ayolah, Komandan! Bahkan pria dengan satu tangan itu masih bisa jadi Komandan!” Terujar dengan bonus satu senyum lebar.

            “Seriuslah, Hanji.” Erwin berdeham dan mendesah lagi. “Banyak sekali kesakitan yang tak bisa kucegah—“

            “—Erwin,” potongnya, penuh afirmatif. Ada yang berubah dari intonasi suara Hanji, sebagaimana ia mengubah panggilan kepada Komandan pirangnya itu. “Jangan terus-menerus menatap hidup dalam pandangan negatif. Cobalah berpindah perspektif, dan rasakan hal-hal positif yang menguar di sekitarmu.”

            Erwin diam di tempatnya, dengan bahu yang jatuh, dan tatap-tatap mengatensi absurditas di depan sana. Mendengarkan. Masih.

            “Kau itu pria hebat,” Hanji menurunkan intonasinya pada bagian ini. “Lagi pula, ada banyak hal hebat yang masih bisa kau lakukan dengan satu tangan.”

            Erwin menoleh, menatap Hanji yang menaut matanya dengan ragu yang sama sekali tak tampak. “Misalnya?”

            “Misalnya memegang secangkir teh dan menatap senja yang meredup,” tandas perempuan itu yakin, dengan cengiran. “Dan memegang berkas-berkas, menulis _planning_ misi-misi, menggaruk badan, menonjok perut titan, mengusap kotoran hidung!”

            “Hanji,” bibir Erwin berkedut penuh tremor. Perempuan di sebelahnya ini … selalu mampu membawa hal-hal menghibur yang tak biasa.

            “Kau juga masih bisa makan, masih bisa melambaikan tangan, bahkan, Erwin, kau masih bisa memeluk seorang perempuan dengan satu tanganmu.”

            Hanji menghentikan ujarannya, kini, di antara krik krik jangkrik yang berteriak, resonansi mesin pemanas di dalam ruangan, kunang-kunang kecil yang terbang satu-dua, dan desah napas masing-masing di lingkup hadir mereka.

            Erwin akhirnya menyeringai penuh. Lengan kanannya yang sudah lama kebas terasa gamang menggelitik, menyenangkan, perlahan-lahan merambat pada rongga dadanya yang menguat.

            Sedang Hanji menyadarinya, kemudian menunduk, menutupi rona-rona yang secepat itu datang menghias belah pipi polosnya. Mengurai poni hingga menjatuhi hampir seluruh keningnya, menggoyangkan kunciran tinggi di belakangnya. Sinar lampu terbias dari kacamatanya.

            “Mau membantuku mencoba melakukan yang terakhir?”

            Dan Hanji terlambat mendongak dengan cahaya yang meraup muka, karena setelahnya, punggung Erwin menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang tersisa.

            Ada yang melingkar di pinggangnya, napas rendah di sekitar lehernya, dan getaran di seluruh tubuh ketika konvergensi tubuh itu Erwin berikan.

            Erwin tertawa, di atas tengkuk Hanji. “Ternyata aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya.” Dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh perempuan itu.

            Suatu malam ketika, teras belakang terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan catatan-catatan misi yang menumpuk di antara meja kerjanya yang sesak. Sang Komandan menggunakan satu tangannya yang tersisa, untuk memeluk seorang perempuan yang disebut ilmuwan gila.

            Erwin menemukan renjananya, kembali.

**.**

**.**

**|end|**


End file.
